Awakenings
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [JakKeira complete] all the ways Jak and Keira loved... or didn't
1. 1 to 10

**Disclaimer:** yes, thank you for ruining all my disillusions

**Teaser:** all the ways Jak and Keira loved (or didn't)

**Author:** this was a challenge all the way over on Livejournal. Basically, they gave me fifty themes and I had to write one sentence for each. Believe it or not that's not as easy as it sounds, especially when you when get everything in there XD

despite what it looks I am working on _Jak IV_… but ah… sometimes I need to step back and go: 'damn that's a lot of work' and this little lj challenge has really helped. Just don't be put off by the sentences, eh?

* * *

**/Awakenings/**

**o01. Ring  
**once upon a time, in a bright village near the sea, a mute boy gave the woman of his dreams a promise ring that was quickly forgotten in the darkness of the future

**o02. Hero  
**he's well aware that they call him a hero—whisper it reverently behind his back—but the only time he feels like a hero is when Keira presses her lips against his

**o03. Memory  
**she sees the little Mar boy Jak has fought to save and when she sends him to the past she smiles because she recognizes him

**o04. Box  
**underneath Jak's bed in the slums is a box of pictures from times long past, and the one that is crinkled the worst has a smiling teal-haired teen in it

**o05. Run  
**he runs back to her as fast as he can, but Jak always feels like he's two seconds too late

**o06. Hurricane  
**the storm swamps Kras City, but it's nothing compared to the storm that Keira and Jak are cooking up inside their bedroom

**o07. Wings  
**when Keira first sees Jak in all his holy light, she whispers her awe over to him but can't help but wonder where all the dark goes

**o08. Cold  
**all he was was cold before Keira pulled the curtain back and cried out his name, now all he is is warm and he doesn't know which one he deserves

**o09. Red  
**_red,_ Keira thinks wildly as the kiss is replayed on the screen before her and her fingers tighten over her cup of tea, _red_ and that is all she sees

**o010. Drink  
**she raises her glass toward Jak and Ashelin's union and downs the liquor, well aware that his eyes are burning into her back

* * *

**notes:** there's fifty sentences. That means five chapters. And, trust me, updates on this _will_ be a lot faster than anything else. Because, c'mon, I can write sentences, no problem. (I'm sure)


	2. 11 to 20

**Disclaimer:** my sad face goes here

**Teaser:** all the way Jak and Keira loved (or didn't)

**Author:** back again with nothing really amazing to show for it… eh.

**NOTE:** _Ven Diagram_ has given me a great idea! XD Should any other readers have any other themes that they come up with while reading the sentences (or just happen to have floating around in their head) post 'em to me and I'll write them and add them in a special bonus chapter! Yay bonus!

**Bonus Features (so far):  
**Desert  
Gun

* * *

**o011. Midnight  
**Jak's favorite time of night is midnight because the moonlight is in just the right position to play across Keira's hair like Light Eco

**o012. Temptation  
**he's never been one to resist temptation and Jak is hard pressed not to agree with his darker side as it whispers of Keira: _mine…_

**o013. View  
**"nice view," Daxter drawls as Keira bends down to examine the zoomer and Jak slaps his head forward even though he doesn't look away

**o014. Music  
**the first time they land on the bed Jak hears trumpets, the second time harps and lutes, but the third is the most musical because it's just the sound of their mingling breaths

**o015. Silk  
**Jak never was much of a silk man himself, but he's considering adjusting the opinion after feeling it on Keira's bed

**o016. Cover  
**when Daxter storms into his room Jak tries to cover Keira's body, but it's already too late; Daxter's seen more than enough to warrant his death

**o017. Promise  
**"I'll come back," he promises her when they both realize he's going to be exiled but she can't help but feel he's lying—he won't come back, not to _her_

**o018. Dream  
**for the first two years of her time in Haven City, Keira dreams of Jak and Sandover and she doesn't dare to stop, as if they will fade if she does

**o019. Candle  
**candles are unnecessary in the technologically advanced world of Haven City and Jak and Keira pity them all for never having the experience of making out in candlelight

**o020. Talent  
**_Jak has a secret talent_, Keira thinks as she arches into him, his big hands kneading her back, _he's a genius massager

* * *

_

**Reviews**

**jakndaxluver:** er… sorry… I changed the Author's Note… does it make more sense now?

**Ven Diagram:** stat—statisyal…? I can't even _pronounce_ that… but whatever it is, don't use it against me! And thanks for the challenge themes. You've inspired me.


	3. 21 to 30

**Disclaimer:** ...

**Teaser:** all the ways Jak and Keira loved (or didn't)

**Author's Notes:** back with another batch of Jak/Keira angst/sap/flugg goodness. They are, after all, my top OTP of all time. They're what inspired me to keep writing and they're what got me really interested in the romance genre. So... yeah... thanks to them you get my twistedperception of love! Yay for you!

**NOTE:** still open for bonus themes

**Bonus Features (so far)**  
Desert  
Gun  
Innocence

* * *

**o021. Silence  
**when Keira tells him that he's the best racer she's ever seen the monsters that have been screaming in his head grow blissfully silent

**o022. Journey  
**everyone knows how hard Jak's journey has been—dangerous and tragic and epic—and Keira doesn't mind that they forget hers has been too

**o023. Fire  
**as Keira's teeth scrap against his chest, teasing him just a little, Jak remembers what it feels like to have Red Eco streaming through his veins

**o024. Strength  
**it's pure strength that allows Keira to greet Jak on his return to Haven City when she knows his lips are still swollen from kissing Ashelin

**o025. Mask  
**"everyone wears masks, Jak," she tells him when he explains why he had to work for Krew and Jak wonders which one Keira is wearing

**o026. Ice  
**Keira looks through him, pass him, and Jak's whole body is suddenly encased in ice and he _cannot move_

**o027. Fall  
**in the darkest parts of his mind, Jak falls into the claws of his primitive natures and it's Keira who wakes up beside him and drags him free

**o028. Forgotten  
**Jak is back and everyone is happy—everyone except Keira because he looks through her as if he has forgotten her

**o029. Dance  
**she bops around the kitchen, wearing one of his shirts that barely skim her thighs, and as Keira starts to hum Jak leans back to watch the show

**o030. Body  
**when Jak manages to drag Keira from the wreckage of the Racing Sector in Haven City he's horrified to feel how thin her body is

* * *

**reviews**

**Carree**: most of these sentences are all plot-bunnies that I had I one point but didn't have the time to make into actual stories.

**Nefertari22:** you know, there was supposed to be a plotline to these sentences, but the words conjured up so many little plot-bunnies that I scrapped the idea. It's not just the best and worst of Jak and Keira. I'm glad you enjoyed 'On the Rebound'. I was a little nervous about the sex. You know, I've been meaning to post that here… but…

**Suicide Chipmuck:** those little things… I figured they gave the sentences a feeling of disconnection, which was what I wanted for it. I'm glad you're enjoying the little things. They help the whole, after all. XD

**Ven Diagram:** right, innocence added. And I suck at math. Seriously. I'll be sure to check 'Out of the Darkness'. Seems interesting. I'll do that soon… promise! Let's just pray that my computer isn't a total bitch (it is sometimes).

**JakKeira:** I thought massager and masseur were synonyms the same thing, masseur just being French for word. But maybe, in the context, masseur would be better?


	4. 31 to 40

**Disclaimer:** nope, nada.

**Teaser:** all the ways Jak and Keira loved (or didn't)

**Author's Notes:** and I'm back. Freaking computer got busted and now I have to dig up all my backup CDs… and my room is a mess

**NOTE:** yes, still open

**Bonus Themes (so far)  
**Desert  
Gun  
Innocence  
Time

* * *

**o031. Sacred  
**the Precursor Temples are sacred Seem would have said, but Jak doesn't feel guilty that he takes Keira out there for the first time he makes love to her

**o032. Farewells  
**Jak would have screamed if he had vocals, but perhaps he would have cried as well because he was saying goodbye to Sandover Village without realizing it

**o033. World  
**in her green irises, Jak sees the entire world he fought countless times to save reflecting in them

**o034. Formal  
**he was never one for formal parties, but Jak decides he can put up with Ashelin's birthday party if he can continue to fantasize about what Keira has on under her tight, green dress

**o035. Fever  
**when Jak shows up at her doorstep with the flu, Keira isn't sure what to do but she's sure kissing him isn't a good idea, even if he is begging her to

**o036. Laugh  
**the first time Keira laughs with him, really laughs, over one of Daxter's antics the feeling of being home fills Jak

**o037. Lies  
**Jak has no problem lying to Keira if it'll protect her so he doesn't mind telling her: _I want to be with Ashelin_

**o038. Forever  
**as he pushes her down onto the bed, hooking her legs around his waist, Jak wants to give Keira forever but all he has right now is today

**o039. Overwhelmed  
**he is so filled with Keira, Jak doesn't even her hear her gasp of shocked pleasure as his nails sharpen slightly

**o040. Whisper  
**because Jak wakes up in her arms so often twisting in a nightmare, Keira has learned to invent stories she can whisper into his ear until he stills

* * *

**notes:** w00t next one is the last of the original 1sentences. Then it's on to bonus.

**Reviews**

**Nefertari22:** I'm going to post _Rebound_… but, jeez, I'll probably have to tune down "All Hot and Bothered", don't ya think? That's a PWP if there ever was one

**Ven Diagram:** my computer _did_ die on me (sometimes it does that if I make it mad) but I managed to get to your story first! Yay me! Also, _time_ has been added to the bonus.

**jakndaxluver:** that's okay, sometimes 1sentences aren't for everyone.


	5. 41 to 50

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Jak and Daxter_ in any way

**Teaser:** all the ways Jak and Keira loved (or didn't)

**Author's Notes:** gah! Summer vay-k on Saturday (Florida here I come!) and then… a week before school starts up again! _A week_! Yeah, it sucks down here. I hate the more-time-off-during-the-school-year-thing. I want August! And it doesn't help that it feels like I haven't done anything either. Anyway, I'm going to try to get the bonus chapter up before I leave Saturday afternoon! Pray for me!

**NOTE:** any last minute requests? They better be in before Friday night cause that's when I'm finishing them.

**Bonus Themes (so far)  
**Desert  
Gun  
Innocence  
Time

* * *

**o041. Wait  
**he goes to walk out of her garage and Keira nearly calls to him: _wait_ but she isn't sure why he should or if she wants him to

**o042. Talk  
**they finally settle down to talk, but Keira ends up only crying and Jak ends up only kissing away all her fears and declaring his undying love

**o043. Search  
**Keira was serious when she said she looked everywhere for her friends, but—honestly—she was mostly looking for Jak

**o044. Hope  
**when Keira begins to smile at him more fully Jak starts to hope again and his hope is completely renewed when she drags him into her garage and proceeds to kiss the daylights out of him

**o045. Eclipse  
**for someone who's touched the stars and felt the power of Light Eco and seen the light of the Precursors, Jak wonders if there's something wrong with him when they all dim before Keira's smile

**o046. Gravity  
**as far as Keira knows it is merely gravity that has her falling into Jak's awaiting arms; his foot kicking her dolly has nothing to do with it

**o047. Highway  
**Jak invents new curse words when he gets stuck in traffic at the Bazaar but he quickly loses his trail of thoughts when Keira slides into his lap and makes the wait much more interesting

**o048. Unknown  
**Keira hears the whispers about the horrible things Jak has done to people, innocent people, and she realizes she doesn't know him at all

**o049. Lock  
**he slides her door shut and she blinks when she hears the click of the lock and only manages to stutter when he says, "you're not going anywhere until I've had you"

**o050. Breathe  
**when Keira yanks back the curtain in her garage and rushes forward to embrace them both as friends, Jak suddenly remembers to breathe

* * *

**note:** haha. Lucky for me, _Breathe_ was the last theme in the sentence, because that was how I really wanted to end the sentences. See you Saturday (I hope).

**reviews**

**Nefertari22:** XD I will post _On the Rebound_ (maybe when I get back?) but I also wanna see how the contest it's in ends… if it ever ends.

**Ven Diagram:** trust me, I know the feeling. But I find having one of two fanfictions to lean back on makes writing overall easier, you can take a break and come back refreshed. Maybe that's me, though?


	6. Bonus Themes

**Disclaimer:** no owning of the Jak for me. Oh, and bonus themes? All Ven Diagram! Go him!

**Teaser:** all the ways Jak and Keira loved (or didn't)

**Author's Notes:** now probably isn't a good time to remember I'm afraid of flying. And heights. Is it? See ya soon!

* * *

**o01. Desert  
**there's an oasis in every vast stretch of desert, and Jak's found his in Keira

**o02. Gun  
**because he's too worried about what will happen when he isn't around, Jak teaches Keira how to use a gun—and feels a little guilty about it later

**o03. Innocence  
**whatever innocence is still left inside Jak, he prays he'll pass it on to the child Keira carries

**o04. Time  
**more time, more time, Jak is always grappling for more time and Keira always grapples for the ability to give it to him

**o05. Alone  
**Daxter had always done _everything_ with Jak, so he didn't quite get it when Jak, looking in the general direction of their teal-haired mechanic said, "I can handle this… alone"

**o06. Separation  
**being separated for two years did wonders for their sex life—not that they were willing to repeat it, mind you

* * *

**notes:** so many times I started to make this sentences super angsty… but then I didn't want to. I wanted to be playful! Playful!

**reviews**

**Nefertari22:** I am so subtly smutty that it surprises even me. Hehe.

**Ven Diagram:** thank God, somewhere who understands! I don't wanna go back in August! August is still the summer! The freaking summer!


End file.
